1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic resonance method for the imaging of jointed movable parts of an object. The invention also relates to an MR device for forming images of jointed movable parts of an object to be arranged within a steady magnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method and a device of this kind are known from the document WO 92/06386. The known method is used in medical diagnostics for the imaging of joints and movable parts of a human or animal. According to the known method, a first part of the object is fastened to a first support and a second part is fastened to a second support which is coupled to the first support via a hinge. The first support is cyclically moved. Nuclear spins are excited within a measuring zone in the MR device by an MR pulse sequence which includes an RF pulse and temporary magnetic gradient fields. The position of the measuring zone is determined by the frequency of an excitation RF pulse and the strength of the applied magnetic fields. The position of the measuring zone is adjusted to a point along the trajectory of the first part during the motion. An angular measuring device, coupled to the first support, applies synchronization pulses to the control unit of the MR device in response to the surpassing of angles, predetermined by the position of the measuring zone, between the first and the second part of the object. Since the speed of the first part is known, the first part will be present in the measuring zone for a given period of time after the generation of the synchronization pulse. After reception of the synchronization pulses, the MR system generates an MR pulse sequence and MR signals are generated inter alia in the first part of the object. The generation of MR signals in the first part is repeated until a plurality of MR signals has been received for a reconstruction set for the reconstruction of the image of the first part. This enables imaging of the movable first part in a fixed position within the MR device.